rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kizzie's Runway Rush: Season 2
Season 2 of Kizzie's Runway Rush created by MizKizzie will consists of 10 contestants ready to battle it out for the crown. Format This will be a runway rush , there will no be TOP2 the judge (MizKizzie & Mmatthewmatixx) determines who win the challenge and who of the bottom 2 stays. All critiques will be held on this discord here Contestants Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: Ice Cold * Runway Theme: Winter Realness * Main Challenge Winner: '''Mayhem Miller * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Violet Chachki and Sharon Needles * Eliminated: Sharon Needles Episode 1 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Winter Realness Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Sharon Needles= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 2: Jacket Queens * Runway Theme: Jacket Jackpot * Main Challenge Winner: '''Sasha Velour * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Trinity The Tuck and Manila Luzon * Eliminated: Manila Luzon Episode 2 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Jacket Jackpot Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Manila Luzon= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 3: Red Carpet Queens * Runway Theme: Red Carpet Eleganza * Main Challenge Winner: '''Rihanna * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Aquaria & Violet Chachki * Eliminated: Violet Chachki Episode 3 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Red Carpet Eleganza Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 4: All Hail RuPaul * Runway Theme: RuPaul's Drag Race Promo Inspired * Main Challenge Winner: '''Beyonce * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Lady Gaga & Sasha Velour * Eliminated: Sasha Velour Episode 4 Looks: Runway Theme: '''RuPaul's Drag Race Promo Inspired Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trinity The Tuck= '''Episode 5: Iridescent , Icy Ass * Runway Theme: Iridescent/Icy * Main Challenge Winner: '''Trinity The Tuck * '''Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge * Bottom 2: Lady Gaga & Rihanna * Eliminated: N/A Episode 5 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Iridescent/Icy Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity The Tuck= '''Episode 6: Color Ball Pt.2 * Runway Theme: Color Ball Pt.2 (Mean In Green & Poisoned Purple) * Main Challenge Winner: '''Beyonce & Trinity The Tuck * '''Bottom 2: Rihanna and Aquaria * Eliminated: '''Aquaria '''Episode 6 Looks: Runway Theme: '''Color Ball Pt.2 (Mean In Green & Poisoned Purple) Aquaria= |-| Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity The Tuck= '''Episode 6: Go Back To The Pants City What You Belone * Runway Theme: Pants On The Runway * Main Challenge Winner: '''Mayhem Miller * '''Bottom 2: Rihanna and Lady Gaga * Eliminated: '''Lady Gaga '''Episode 6 Looks: '''Runway Theme: '''Pants On The Runway Beyonce= |-| Lady Gaga= |-| Mayhem Miller= |-| Rihanna= |-| Trinity The Tuck=